Une nouvelle vie
by MissChoupette14
Summary: Quand Naruto prend conscience de certaines choses, il décide de reprendre sa vie à partir de zéro. Trois ans après, son ancien entourage le redécouvre, changé. Mais pendant ce temps, une nouvelle menace plane. Résumé plus que déplorable, mais je saurai me rattraper avec ma fiction !
1. Prise de conscience

_**Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience** _

La lumière fut aveuglante quand il ouvrit les paupières pour la première fois, ce qui eut comme résultat qu'il les referma aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit doucement. Il ne vit d'abord que du blanc, puis vinrent s'ajouter quelques couleurs sans qu'il puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait, une sorte de voile opaque lui brouillait la vue. Finalement, le voile disparut et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce au mur, plafond et mobilier blanc. Il en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Tout son corps était recouvert de bandage. La douleur le fit grimacer quand il tenta de se redresser. Une douleur plus intense au niveau de la cage thoracique lui arracha un gémissement.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : L'équipe de sauvetage, la vallée de la fin, son combat contre Sasuke, leur transformation, et sa défaite. Suite à ce douloureux souvenir, il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si une main de fer glacée le serrait comme pour en extraire la dernière goutte de joie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en réalisant une chose : Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère.

Il se souvint que Sasuke lui avait enfoncé un chidori dans le poumon droit, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Pourquoi était-il encore en vie, alors qu'il avait échoué ? Car il aurait préféré mourir.

Mais un rêve lui revint à l'esprit, devenir Hokage. Non, il ne mourrait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli son rêve, pas tant qu'il pourrait protéger les personnes qu'il aimait.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il vit la porte coulisser et laisser entrer une chevelure rose appartenant à sa coéquipière. Une bouffée de chaleur lui envahie la poitrine en pensant qu'elle était sûrement venue s'assurer de son état. :

- Sakura-chan !

Le regard froid et haineux qu'il surprit sur le visage qu'il aimait tant lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter pareil regard ?

- Où est-il, Naruto ?, lui demanda t-elle

- Pardon ?

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Je … Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener, nous nous sommes …

- Tu m'avais promis que tu le ramènerais !

- Je ... je sais mais …

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Tu es tellement faible, tu n'es qu'un raté. Un minable. Je te hais, Naruto.

- Mais ...

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit. Le laissant seul, comme d'habitude. Le silence fut rompu.

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à lutter contre les larmes. Pourquoi ?! La fille dont il était amoureux venait de lui dire qu'il était un minable, qu'elle le haïssait alors qu'il avait faillit payer de sa vie la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il se senti comme trahi. La tristesse lui broyait le cœur. Qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi était-ce toujours sur lui que se défoulait la souffrance ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est dans cet état que Tsunade le trouva, deux heures plus tard. Elle se précipita vers celui pour qui elle avait nourrit une affection toute particulière depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, doucement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lui parler. :

-Obaa-chan, aide moi, je t'en prie !

-Que se passe t-il gaki ?

-Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Tous ces regards remplis de haine, de mépris, je n'ai plus la force de les affronter. Je ne veux plus ressentir de sentiments !

Tsunade fut quelque peu troublée par ces paroles. Comment un gamin pouvait-il autant souffrir ? Là, maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire goûter sa force à ceux qui avait osé lui faire du mal ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas, car il ne serait pas très bien vu que Hokage massacre ses villageois, et puis, Naruto avait besoin d'elle, tout de suite. Elle se promit qu'à partir de cet instant, il ne serait plus jamais seul, car il l'aurait elle.

-Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'aider, Naruto.

Elle le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis demanda à Shizune de veiller sur lui et de ne jamais le laisser seule. Si il n'avait ne serais-ce qu'il infime problème, elle ordonna qu'on vienne la chercher sur le champ.

Elle se rendit à son bureau et demanda à un ANBU qu'on fasse venir une personne qui elle en était sûre, prendrait très à cœur la cause du gamin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tu m'as fait demander ?

Tsunade sursauta légèrement. Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver, mais bon, ce n'était pas très étonnant connaissant le personnage. Elle se tourna pour faire fasse à la fenêtre où se tenait son ami. Car oui, bien évidemment, jamais il n'aurait l'idée d'utiliser quelque chose qui portait le doux nom de porte. Elle décida de laisser passer, le sujet était bien trop important pour se permettre de dériver sur des choses aussi futiles que la manie que ce baka avait prise. Aussi elle souffla un petit coup et se décida à lui répondre. :

- Bonjour Jiraya. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Aussitôt, ledit Jiraya mis de côté son petit sourire en coin pour revêtir une façade sérieuse. Il était rare que Tsunade semble aussi anxieuse, mieux valait ne pas aggraver les choses.

- C'est au sujet de Naruto. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il a fait partie de l'équipe qui a été envoyée pour récupérer Sasuke, donc tu ne seras pas étonné si je te dis qu'il est à présent à l'hôpital. Il a reçu une blessure grave ainsi que d'autres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me tracasse. Il est vraiment très mal en point moralement. Déjà que voir son meilleur ami déserter a été dur, échoué à le ramener l'a démoralisé, tu dois savoir ça mieux que personne, non ? Enfin bref. Je suppose qu'avant que je ne le rejoigne il a reçu la visite de cette fille au cheveux rose, sa coéquipière, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais ça l'a brisé. Attends que je la retrouve celle-là et …

Jiraya se racla la gorge de manière suggestive, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'éloignait un peu trop du sujet. Surtout que depuis qu'elle avait commencé son récit, il était particulièrement attentif. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait vraiment ce gamin et le savoir comme ça lui faisait de la peine. Et puis, il était son parrain, il se devait de veiller sur lui ce qu'il n'avait pas sut faire jusqu'à présent.

Tsunade reprit contenance et poursuivit d'une voix douce, émue. :

- Quand je suis arrivée il était en pleur, et j'ai pu deviner à la rougeur de ses yeux que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il pleurait. Je te jure ça m'a déchirée de le voir comme ça ! Ensuite il m'a dit une chose, qui est justement la raison de ta présence ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'il ne ressente plus aucun sentiments, il ne veut plus souffrir. Et comme je le comprends, le malheur s'acharne sur lui. Mais la seule manière que je connaisse de répondre à ses demandes serait de faire de lui un ANBU, mais il est trop jeune, et pas assez fort moralement pour ça !

Tsunade remarqua que Jiraya semblait pensif. Il se prit le menton dans les doigts et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête, lui exposa son idée. :

- En effet, l'entraînement des ANBU ferait de lui quelqu'un de fort, physiquement et psychologiquement. Toi et moi savons que ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux, il pourrait ainsi se défendre contre l'Akatsuki et surmonter beaucoup plus facilement le problème que représente la souffrance qu'il ressent. De plus, il travaillerait ainsi seul, ce qui serait d'autant mieux qu'il ne souffrirait pas du manque de Sasuke dans l'équipe ni de la haine de Sakura. Mais je pense que tu as raison, il est trop jeune pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais l'emmener avec moi pendant un an et demi. Je lui réapprendrais les bases qu'il ne maîtrise quasiment pas, et commencerais à le préparer à ce qui l'attend chez les ANBU.

- C'est une bonne idée. Dans un an et demi il aura presque 15 ans. Si tu réussis à le préparer psychologiquement, il devrait être prêt pour intégrer les ANBU. Cela me semble tout à fait acceptable, de plus pendant votre voyage, il pourra s'instruire sur les autres pays. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à lui demander si il serait d'accord de faire comme ça.

Au même moment, Shizune entra et les prévint que Naruto était réveillé.

Jiraya et Tsunade n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour aller le trouver et lui soumettre leur idées.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Oui, je ne souhaite que ça !

Jiraya ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la mine rayonnante qu'arborait Naruto. Ils venaient juste de terminer d'expliquer les plans que Tsunade et lui avait fait, et le petit leur répondait de suite à l'affirmative. Il prit la parole et s'adressa à Naruto. :

- Bien, alors. Nous partirons dans 6 jours, le temps que tu récupères de toutes tes blessures et que tu prévois tes affaires. Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas facile, je vais te préparer que ce soit du physique ou du mental, car si tu ne veux réellement plus souffrir tu devras intégrer les ANBU, et tu auras besoin de mon entraînement si tu veux espérer suivre le rythme de l'élite des ninjas.

- J'y arriverais, je le sais., lui répondit le jeune blond.

La détermination brillait farouchement dans ses pupilles ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Tsunade, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto se tenait devant la porte du village et regardait droit devant lui, en essayant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté des remparts de sa ville. Il se tourna finalement pour voir ceux qui étaient venus lui dire au revoir, autrement dit : Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba et même Neji ! Après des accolades, et des embrassades pour Tsunade et Iruka, il prit en compagnie de Jiraya, le chemin qui le mènerait vers son destin.


	2. Apprentissage

_Chapitre 2 : L'apprentissage_

Un an et demi s'était écoulé. Assise derrière son bureau, Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha était plongée dans ses pensées, qui étaient sensiblement tournées vers un certain blond. Elle était impatiente de le voir rentrer au village pour le revoir. Le gamin lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre. _« Naruto, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu es devenu. » _

Au même moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte, et quelques secondes après, Un homme de très grande taille au cheveux blanc et un adolescent d'une grande beauté entrèrent. Quand Tsunade leur fit face, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite le jeune, puis soudain, son visage fut illuminé par un sourire rayonnant. Il était de retour. :

Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne rentreriez jamais ! Tu m'as manqué gamin.

Tu m'a manqué aussi obaa-chan. Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir son visage gravé sur le mont ?

Hum … C'est très plaisant pour son égo si tu veux mon avis ! Alors, cet entraînement ?!

Très constructif ! Je lui ai réappris toute les bases du parfait ninja, tout y est passé : Ninjustsu, Taïjutsu, et Genjutsu, même le contrôle du chakra ! Il est devenu très fort si tu veux mon avis, le mioche ! Il fera un ANBU redoutable !, lui répondit Jiraya.

Tant mieux ! Tu n'a pas renoncé au fait de devenir un ANBU alors, Naruto ?

Non. Il n'y a que ça qui peut me rendre heureux, je le sais.

Très bien alors. Jiraya et moi allons te conduire au siège des ANBU où te sera remis un nouvel appartement et tu rencontreras ton instructeur, l'informa Tsunade.

Jiraya se racla la gorge faisait comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à ajouter avant de partir. Tsunade fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de questionner son ancien coéquipier. :

Oui Jiraya ?

Tsunade, je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on lui en parle.

Mais Sarutobi-senseï nous avait donné l'ordre de ne pas lui dire avant un certain temps !

Le vieux est mort, et puis cet ordre est complètement débile ! Il s'agit de ses origines il a le droit de savoir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Naruto était maintenant assez curieux et surtout troublé. Que voulaient-ils dire quand ils parlaient de ses origines ? Au bout de quelques secondes, Jiraya sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit un regard empli de détermination sur le visage de Tsunade.

Bien, je vais lui dire. Naruto, sache avant tout que nous avions reçu l'ordre de ne pas te le dire de Sarutobi-senseï. On t'a menti. Tes parents ne sont pas morts lors dans l'attaque de Kyuubi, ou plutôt pas comme tu le penses. Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était originaire d'Uzu no kuni, du pays des tourbillons. Elle était un grand ninja et aussi l'ancien jinchuriki du démon renard. Elle est morte en se sacrifiant pour toi. Ton père, Naruto, était un très grand homme. Il fut craint de tous, mais surtout aimé de tout son village, oui, car ton père était Minato Namikaze, le Yondaïme de Konoha. Lui aussi s'est sacrifié pour toi. Je suis désolée, vraiment de ne pas t'avoir tout révélé avant. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras.

Dire que Naruto était surpris, ce serait un euphémisme : Il était tout simplement en état de choc. Voilà qu'il apprenait enfin qui était ses parents, et qui plus est, ceux-ci étaient tout simplement des héros. Il sentit son cœur se remplir d'une chaleur très douce et chaude, puis qui se transforma en un sentiment intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, comme si un, non, deux soleils prenaient plaisir à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il se sentait bien, serein, comme si enfin, il savait qui il était. Puis, il sentit les larmes de bonheur pur couler sur ses joues. Il se mit doucement à sourire, puis le sourire grandit jusqu'à devenir un doux rire. Un rire de joie, il connaissait enfin ses parents, eux l'avait aimé ! Il n'était plus seul, deux personne l'avaient aimé, et s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, le démon !

Tsunade sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Comment avaient-ils pu attendre tout ce temps avant de lui dire ?! Ce gamin venait juste de découvrir l'amour bon sang ! Elle s'en voulut tout de suite. Si elle n'était pas partit se consoler dans l'alcool et les jeux, elle aurait pu l'aider, l'aimer. Mais il n'était pas trop tard, elle le ferait maintenant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et de petites perles d'eau coulèrent sur son visage quand elle le vit, son protégé, se sentir enfin aimé. Elle vit qu'une larme s'était aussi fait son chemin sur la joue de Jiraya.

Décidément, cet endroit devenait beaucoup trop émouvant pour le sennin aux crapauds et il se sentit dans l'obligation de gâcher le moment. :

Hey gamin ! Quand t'auras fini de pleurer comme une petite fille, tu nous feras singne hein !

Naruto ricana quand il vit l'ero-sennin voler en direction du mur le plus proche. :

Ouais, ero-sennin, mais je vous ai vu pleurer vous aussi, alors je vous retourne votre phrase ! Tsunade, est-ce que je pourrais prendre le nom de mon père maintenant que je connais la vérité ?

J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais !

Après quelques minutes de paperasse, et le retour d'un Jiraya un peu titubant par la faute de sa rencontre très violente avec le mur, Naruto Namikaze partit enfin découvrir le lieu qui le rendrait enfin heureux.

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre où caché entre des containers de poubelles un escalier descendait profondément dans le sol. Une fois dans les entrailles de la terre, ils purent distinguer un immense bâtiment aux murs gris, aux fenêtres fumées noires et à l'imposante porte en fonte. Naruto même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher était assez intimidé par le QG.

« _Comment un bâtiment aussi immense peut-il se retrouver dans le sol ?_ » Soudain, sortit de nul part, apparu un ninja portant la tenue traditionnelle des ANBU, avec un masque de chat et des cheveux châtain. Il s'agenouilla devant la Godaïme avant de prendre la parole. :

Hokage-sama.

Relève toi. Naruto, je te présente Tenzô, ce sera lui ton instructeur.

Ledit Tenzô se releva et se tourna et fît face au fameux Naruto. Il ne passa que qelques secondes à le détaillé par cela lui suffit pour faire le lien entre lui et le Yondaïme « _C'est quand même dingue que personne ne s'en rende compte_ ». Il s'inclina légèrement tout comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Tsunade reprit. :

Bien. Ton instruction en temps qu'ANBU durera un an pendant lequel tu ne pourra voir personne et ne sortira pas. Tenzô t'enseignera absolument tout, et te montrera aussi ton nouvel lieu d'habitation. Je te souhaite bonne chance Naruto, on se revoit dans un an !

Bonne chance gamin !, ajouta Jiraya.

Naruto leur fit un sourire dont il a le secret, et suivit Tenzô vers son nouveau chez lui.

L'ANBU lui montra d'abord son nouvel appartement. Il en fut estomaqué. Le salon devait faire à lui seul la taille de son ancien logement. Il était très moderne, sans mobilier superflu, aux murs blanc et très impersonnel. Mais cela lui plaisait. Il avait l'intention de refaire sa vie à zéro, et cette décoration était parfaite pour ça. Il découvrit posé sur le lit une tenue. :

Enfile cette tenue et rejoins moins à la salle d'entraînement 105. C'est celle qu'on utilisera durant cette année pour ton apprentissage. Elle se trouve à la fin du couloir, la porte de droite. Tu as 15 min., l'informa Tenzô.

Sur ce, il partit. Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche. Il enfila ensuite sa tenue qui se composait d'un baggy noir et d'un débardeur moulant gris. Il enleva ensuite son bandeau. Cela lui causa un petit pincement au cœur, mais à présent, il n'en aurais plus besoin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fameuse salle.

Arrivé là bas, il découvrit que les murs étaient gris, sans fenêtres, avec un sol de couleur noir. La pièce était éclairée par de grands néons qui éclairaient plutôt bien. Tenzô l'attendait au milieu de la salle en tailleur. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit en face. :

Les ANBU sont l'élite des ninjas de Konoha. Cela veut dire que l'Hokage t'a jugé assez puissant pour en faire partie, toutefois, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es fort. Soit, tu as de la puissance, je peux le ressentir, mais il te manque l'expérience, l'intelligence, et la tactique. Je vais durant un ans t'apprendre tout cela en plus de te donner l'entraînement des forces spéciales. Compris ?

Haï !

J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été un cancre à l'académie, nous allons donc tout te réapprendre : Mathématiques, Langues, Histoire, Sciences etc … ainsi qu'une matière qui semble te faire cruellement défaut : Les bases de la politesse.

Ainsi commença l'apprentissage du jeune blond.


End file.
